CTWF Night of Champions
Night of Champions is a PPV event that happend on May 9th 2011 in the Smackdown! CT. Event First match: KrzyKd1216 vs DogSaidWoof for the CTWF Divas Championship DSW can hit hard, I’ve seen her do it. Krzy, I haven’t do much but look pretty and stretch here and there. Outside of Einzi, I don’t know who Krzy’s fans are, I am not one of them. DogSaidWoof hit a ddt on the guard rail, which was a nice move, considering how much balance had to be placed to hit that correctly. Krzy had some good offense, hitting some moves focusing on DSW’s back, and continuing to scream like a tennis player. Krzy botched a spinning heel kick, barely getting off the ground, but still kept this match going. DSW’s belly to belly whipped Krz’s spine around in one of the best executed moves I’ve seen in a long time. DSW used all of her weight to tie up Krzy, and win this match relatively easily with simply her weight over Krzy's legs. DSW retains DSW can hit hard, I’ve seen her do it. Krzy, I haven’t do much but look pretty and stretch here and there. Outside of Einzi, I don’t know who Krzy’s fans are, I am not one of them. DogSaidWoof hit a ddt on the guard rail, which was a nice move, considering how much balance had to be placed to hit that correctly. Krzy had some good offense, hitting some moves focusing on DSW’s back, and continuing to scream like a tennis player. Krzy botched a spinning heel kick, barely getting off the ground, but still kept this match going. DSW’s belly to belly whipped Krz’s spine around in one of the best executed moves I’ve seen in a long time. DSW used all of her weight to tie up Krzy, and win this match relatively easily with simply her weight over Krzy's legs. DSW retains Second up is the Intercontenential Championship All three are heels but Red was starting to get cheered, a lot. This is the final “blow off” as Red went full-face; unfortunately for this match HGS and Random were still rather chummy. This was more them two verses Red so this triple threat is more a two on one handicap match. The other problem is HGS and Random are NOT NEARLY on Red’s level yet. They try to work over Red but he handles them well until a Random dropkick. HGS and Random stomp away on Red mirroring their mentor this goes on for a while with them yelling at Red. Red comes back on HGS but Random catches Red with a clothesline. Random and HGS work in the high-low. Random tries a cover but HGS stops him; they get into an argument. HGS wins the argument by virtue of him tossing Random to the floor. HGS shouts out to his original tag partner in the CTWF and nails an Alabama Slam but Random breaks up the fall. Random and HGS beat on each other FINALLY making it a triple threat match. They stop battling when they realize Red is conscious again. They charge but Random gets backdropped over the top and HGS gets clotheslined. Red fires off powerslams and hulks up. Stretch backbreaker to HGS; Random is out on the floor so he prevents the RKC. HGS piscatos out onto both of them but Red slides into the ring and HGS wipes out Random. Red nails the hangman’s DDT on BOTH of them to a huge face reaction. Red Vipers up again but ponders it for a while (great facial expressions by Red) and punt kicks HGS into oblivion. Random tries Reporting but Red counters with an RKC to a HUGE ovation and pins Random for the three. New Intercontenintal Champion ,RedKastle The next match is the First ever Cruiserweight Open. Two Users start until one is defeated then another comes in in a random drawing; Eoin is the champion so he wrestles last. Roccy is dressed as the Flash. Sigh and Einzi start off. They trade arm locks and a series of nearfalls.Einzi hits a back suplex but misses a corkscrew moonsault. Sigh hits the Osaka Street Cutter for three. Snowcats slides in next and blind sides Sigh. Sigh flips out of a backdrop and kicks away he misses a moonsault but lands on his feet. Snowcats counters the Cutter with a neckbreaker and applies a reverse Dragon Sleeper for the tap out. Arn comes in off the top with a body press that Snowcats rolls through and gets three. Probably took him longer to put his boots on. Dan Ace nails his cousin (in storyline) but Snowcats counters and tries a full nelson; Dan Ace drops down and cradles for two. A second rope missile dropkick by Dan Ace but feet on the ropes; Snowcats uses momentum on a rollup to send Dan Ace to the floor where he hits a top-rope cannonball. Dan Ace gets counted out to the boos of the MSG fans. BlakBanit comes in and puts Blak on the ropes. Dan Ace, still at ringside, interferes and Blak hits a top-rope springboard Shooting Star press. Impressive. Snowcats reverses a powerbomb on Snowcats and he reapplies the reverse Dragon Sleeper. Blak rams him in the corner to counter. Step-up enziguri by Blak but Snowcats counters him on the top rope and Blak hits a top-rope BK Bomb for three. Roccy drops the dime on his entrance but Blak ENDS him with a dropkick. Roccy uniquely slides under Blak and kicks him in the face then a flapjack dropkick sends Blak to the floor. Digi interferes and Blak hits another BK Bomb; he props Roccy on the top rope but Roccy revives and uses a unique rolling sunset flip bomb to eliminate Blak. Here comes InSANEity and they trade punches and kicks. Tarantula by InSANEity but Roccy counters the handspring elbow with a dropkick. Roccy nails the 619 on InSANEity; springboard move is avoided and Digi grabs InSANEity; miscommunication sees Digi take the green mist and Roccy body scissors roll-up InSANEity for three. InSANEity Buzzsaw kicks InSANEity out of spite and Eoin rolls in to try a cover for two. Now we are down to the match that should have been one-on-one; Roccy drop-toe holds Eoin into the buckle and hits a springboard hurracanrana for the pin. A Promo for Serpent vs EX.e.CUTION.er plays Hardcore Championship EX.e.CUTION.er was the referee for a match between Serpent and Makon for the CTWF Title and counted him down so Serpent challenged him to a match at WrestleMania. EX.e.CUTION.er upped the ante making it hardcore. Irish-and-Proud joins the booth to do play-by-play this match to give it a more ECW feel. Serpent swings a baseball bat at EX.e.CUTION.er but ties Serpent to the tree of woe; Cactus elbow. Big boot by Serpent and a cookie sheet is used several times. Serpent basement dropkicks a road sign into EX.e.CUTION.er’s face. Serpent nails the spear but hurts himself? EX.e.CUTION.er loses a layer of clothes revealing barbed wire wrapped around his waist. EX.e.CUTION.er cuts it off himself and whips Serpent with it and wraps it around his throat. Serpent gets tied in the ropes and acquires “Barbie” the barbed wire bat from between the steps. Blake jumps on EX.e.CUTION.er’s back so he Cactus clotheslines Serpent WITH Blake on his back and they all go over the top rope to the floor. Serpent’s triceps is bleeding presumably from the barbed wire. Neckbreaker on the floor gets two. Rapid-fire forearms on the steps he charges but Serpent hiptosses him into the steps. Ouch. Now, Serpent whips him OVER the steps. Serpent looks for and finds a table. Serpent whiplashes EX.e.CUTION.er onto the steel ramp; Serpent returns to the ring and douses EX.e.CUTION.er in lighter fluid. Pulling piledriver by EX.e.CUTION.er gets two. Blake distracts; Serpent DDTs EX.e.CUTION.er onto a cookie sheet. Serpent beats EX.e.CUTION.er with Barbie and busts EX.e.CUTION.er open; he rakes EX.e.CUTION.er’s face with the barbed wire and bulldogs him onto it. Serpent goes under the OTHER ring steps to reveal a wrench, brass knuckles and a bad of THUMBTACKS; Serpent scatters them in a corner of the ring. EX.e.CUTION.er counters and back suplexes Serpent into them. EX.e.CUTION.er pulls out Mr. Socko; not hardcore enough? He wraps barbed wire around Mr. Socko, now IT’S HARDCORE! He applies it to Serpent; Blake tries to save; BAD MOVE, he gets barbed-Socko as well. Sick. Blake is bleeding from the mouth. EX.e.CUTION.er beats Serpent with Barbie; then clotheslines him with it. Serpent is bleeding. Serpent drives it into his face and smiles. Bang! Bang! He rakes Serpent’s face with barbed wire. EX.e.CUTION.er gets the lighter fluid and preps the previously set-up table. Blake uses Barbie to nail EX.e.CUTION.er and sets the table ablaze for Serpent to spear EX.e.CUTION.er off the apron through the flaming table. OH, MY GOD!!! That gets three. We get a recap of NexAus watching old movies of the Sexus getting their asses kicked Astus gets reverse DDT early for two. Sexus kick ass and ram Astus into cage. Astus gets hung up in the ropes and Staple hits Poetry in Motion. Sexus climb but NexAus stop them. Staple tries a legdrop from the top of the cage but NexAus stop him and he ends up escaping. Twist of Fate to Astus. I don’t think the commentators understand the rules. TBD rolls up SRA for two. TBD tries to escape but he gets double suplexed off the top of the cage. SRA covers for two. Astus and SRA beat up TBD and stop Staple from cheating. Staple tries to climb back in but NexAus catch him and he falls to the floor. Staple beats up the ref and unlocks the door and brings a steel chair. He gets chaired and Astus walks out. TBD blades and NexAus lock the door and mock the Sexus. TBD takes an ass kicking but ducks Conchairto. TBD hits a double clothesline. TBD tries to escape but Astus and SRA stop him. Staple throws a ladder at Astus and he escapes so now its SRA v. TBD. Staple is climbing a ladder to get in. SRA tries to stop him but no avail. TBD suplexes SRA. Staple does a corckscrew moonsault from the top of the cage. HOLY CRAP! Roccy shows up and hits a hurricarana on Astus off the top of the ladder. SRA nails Staple in the face with a steel chair and climb but the Sexus show up and bash his brains in with a Conchairto and SRA falls straight down. The Sexus climb down to win the match and the titles. Crowd explodes and we have New Tag team Champions Shows almost over, Time for a US Title match Hitmon won the Royal Rumble. Kog fooled Hitmon a few times including switching in his look-alike brother Kogunanjou into a match to get a win. Hitmon has his ribs tapes due to weeks of assault from Team Kog. They go snout to snout and mat wrestle in the beginning. Both have outstanding amateur backgrounds so they make it look really good; wonder how much of this is “real”. After a couple of switches and takedowns; Angle winds up with a side headlock. Kog elbows Shark but gets arm dragged. Kog begins to work the injured ribs. Shark counters but Kog gets an elbow in his face but charges right into a powerslam. Shark misses a clothesline and Kog hits a beautiful release German suplex; Shark pops right back up and runs through Kog with a lariat. Kog retreats to the floor; Shark gives chase and Kog nails him on his way back in. Kog’s advantage does not last long as Shark press-slams Kog. Hitmon’s charge finds a boot and Kog German suplexes him into the turnbuckle. Kog works the back on the floor and on the apron. Back suplex; Kog stomps in the corner. Kog applies a bow-and-arrow scissors hold; he segues into a rear naked choke and then a reverse chinlock. Hitmon stands up and slams him into the buckle twice to break the hold. Hitmon tries to build momentum but a belly-to-belly suplex puts Kog back on top again. Kog knees Hitmon to the floor, Kog rolls him back into the ring and charges right into a spinebuster. Both men down. They trade punches, knees and eye rakes; Hitmon shoulderblocks in the corner and hits two belly-to-belly release suplexes. Kog reverses a third suplex into four rolling German suplexes. Kog goes for the Trailer Park Slam but Hitmon reverses into an SHARK BITE PILEDRIVER; Kog lands on his feet and cradles into the ankle lock then segues into a half-crab. Nice. Hitmon makes the ropes. Kog gets backdropped over the top allowing Hitmon to recover. Hitmon hits reverse shoulders in the corner; Kog reverses and hits a ridiculous 360 release German suplex. Kog completes the Trailer Park Slam this time but Shark KICKS OUT! Straps down! Shark however hits a reverse cradle for two; Kog frustrated charges right into an SHARK BITE PILEDRIVER. KOG KICKS OUT! Kogs surprises Shark into the ankog lock with a leg grapevine; Shark drags Kog to the ropes to break. Kog counters an SHARK BITE PILEDRIVER into an inside cradle… for two! Kog tries another Trailer Park Slam but Shark pushes him off… SHARK BITE PILEDRIVER! Shark goes to the top and NEARLY KILLS HIMSELF attempting a shooting shark press. Kog, realizing this, improvises and tries to pick up Shark who nails another SHARK BITE PILEDRIVER for the win and the title! Its now time for the Main Event!!! Juice busted out cerulean tights and boots for the match; don’t think he’s worn that color. Makon steamrolls early but Juice winds up with a hammerlock that Makon reverses; Juice drop-toe holds but Makon regains the hammerlock. Juice knocks Makon down and struts. Woooooo! They battle in the corner and push each other; Juice yells “Old Yeller, huh?” so Makon slaps him. Juice chops in the corner and they battle there. Juice knocks Makon down and drops a Juice knee; Makon regains control elbowing Juice in the corner. In a reversal of fortune Juice catches Makon on the top rope and tosses him off. Juice goes up AND FINALLY HITS a top-rope cross body; THAT’S what he has been trying to hit for thirty-five years. Makon applies a side headlock but Juice shin breakers him. Makon sends Juice to the floor against the announce table. Makon MISSES an Asai moonsault and goes stomach first into and through the announce table. Ouch. Juice dominates whipping Makon into turnbuckles and a back suplex. Juice with a butterfly suplex for two and a standing delayed vertical suplex. Juice chops away but Makon counters into a swinging neckbreaker. Makon backdrops Juice over the top rope; Makon climbs again and just barely hits a top-rope moonsault to the floor. Juice broke basically none of Makon’s fall and he landed with a thud; they both make it in the ring at nine. They trade chops but Makon gets control with a flying forearm and a nip-up. Inverted atomic drop twice and a big slam from Makon; he comes off the top with the top-rope elbow. Makon tunes up the band but hesitates on Down Under Justice; Juice uses the delay to scoop the legs for the figure-four leglock. Makon reverses it so Juice releases. They both hop around and chop each other; Juice headlock throws Makon down and rolls on top. They are too exhausted to bridge out so Makon strikes Juice in the gut to counter. Sunset flip by Makon for two, Juice tosses Makon into the corner; he flips back in so Juice chop blocks him. Dirtiest player in the game! Makon counters the figure-four into an inside cradle; Juice ducks an enziguri and NOW WE GO TO SCHOOL! Figure-four! Woooooo! Makon tries to scoot over to the ropes but Juice keeps rolling through. Makon finally grabs the ropes. Juice stomps away but WALKS RIGHT INTO a surprise superkick. Deadly. JUICE KICKS OUT!!! Makon sells the leg pain Makon tunes the band again but Juice will not get up. Makon lifts Juice up but Juice shields the referee and low blows Makon… for two! Makon scoops Juice’s legs and applies an inverted figure-four. Juice makes the ropes AND thumbs Makon in the eye; quick roll-up by Juice for two. They engage in another chopping match that Juice starts to win so Makon desperately superkicks him out-of-nowhere, again. Makon drags himself up and tunes up the band and hesitates again. JUICE ASKS FOR IT; Makon mouthing the words “I’m sorry, I love you”, CONNECTS with Down Under Justice for three. Makon retains his CTWF Championship Results